


Daddy In-Law

by vjjeradicator



Series: Cursed Crack Smut [4]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: AAAAAHHHHHHHH, Anal Sex, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, M/M, Original Character(s), Shower Sex, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vjjeradicator/pseuds/vjjeradicator
Summary: Things get steamy when Marvin meets his son’s new boyfriend…
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin, Whizzer Brown/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Cursed Crack Smut [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956364
Kudos: 13





	Daddy In-Law

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is pls don’t read it aha

Marvin sighed as he set the table for dinner. He was a little nervous at meeting his son's boyfriend for the first time, but he was sure this guy would be better than the last… Hopefully. He jumped slightly when the doorbell rang. Shit, they were early. Whizzer stood outside the house next to his boyfriend, Ryan, slightly pissed that his hair and clothes were a mess because of the rain. He watched silently as Ryan opened up the door.   
“Dad we’re here!” Ryan called out as he walked in, dragging Whizzer in behind him. Marvin rushed towards the door to greet them.   
“Hey!” He hugged his son, happy to see him. He and Ryan hadn’t exactly left on the best terms... but he knew his son wanted him to meet his new boyfriend, so he reluctantly agreed. They pulled apart, and Marvin turned to greet this new boyfriend... Whizzer. Well... He certainly wasn’t what Marvin was expecting. “Hi, I’m Marvin, it’s nice to meet you.” Whizzer’s jaw almost dropped when he saw Marvin. This guy was... /wow/. He gave him a not-so-subtle once over before gazing at his face.   
“Whizzer. It’s very nice to meet you, Marvin.” He said in a slightly husky tone, winking at him in addition to that. He heard Ryan grunt irritably in response to his actions, but he didn’t care. Marvin laughed awkwardly.   
“Well, uh- come in. Dinner’s almost ready.” He motioned towards the dining room. “You guys sit, I’ll just check on dinner...” He walked back into the kitchen and started straining the spaghetti. Whizzer was... Certainly something. He winked at Marvin. Winked. What was that about? Whizzer nodded and went to go sit, but was quickly grabbed by Ryan.   
“Ugh, what is it now?” He asked in an irritated tone.  
“Whizzer.” Ryan said in a firm tone, locking eyes with him, “Don’t fucking hit on my dad. You hear me?” Whizzer simply scoffed, rolling his eyes at him.  
"You can’t tell me who I can and can’t hit on.”  
"Oh yes I can. I’m your boyfriend, and I’m not going to tolerate you going around and hitting on every guy in a five mile radius.”  
"You can’t just control me like that, Ryan. I can do whatever the fuck I want to.” The couple continued like that for a few minutes, a yelling match filling the emptiness of the home. Eventually, Ryan stormed off to go talk to his mother while Whizzer calmly walked to the kitchen to continue his flirting. Marvin stood in the kitchen, trying to ignore their arguing. It wasn’t working. He vaguely felt guilty actually, it reminded him of when he and Trina used to fight. This however, changed when his son stormed out. He turned towards Whizzer. Marvin was honestly surprised that he was still here.   
“So he’s... gone to his mothers. Great.” All he wanted was to spend time with his son, and of course after no less than about two sentences, he had abandoned him for his mother’s. Marvin abandoned dinner and instead reached up for the liquor cabinet. Whizzer sighed a little, leaning against the wall.   
“I guess so..” he muttered, watching as Marvin reached for the cabinet. He smirked a little as his eyes focused onto the man's ass, which he currently had a great view of. “Already resorting to drinking, eh?” Marvin sighed and stood up on the tips of his toes to reach the whiskey at the top.   
“Yep...” He grabbed two glasses and immediately poured one for himself. “Do you want some? Might warm you up.” Whizzer gave a small nod, going to stand next to Marvin. He took a seat on the countertop, crossing his legs at his knees as he grabbed a glass and waited for it to be filled.   
“So, has Ryan always been this much of an asshole? Or do I just manage to bring out the worst in him?”.  
“Oh, um-” He poured some whiskey out for Whizzer. “I guess he’s always been like this... I can’t judge really... apparently he takes after me.” He set the bottle down and knocked back his own glass. Whizzer nodded a little before downing his glass and setting it back on the counter.   
“Well... I hope he takes after you in more ways than one.” He replied, winking at him again. Marvin poured himself another drink.  
“I’m not quite sure what you’re suggesting...” He said, smiling slightly. Well... Marvin had a few ideas in mind, but those were completely unorthodox. Whizzer hummed for a moment, reaching over and resting his hand on the small of Marvin’s back.   
“Are you sure about that...?” He asked in a flirty tone, scanning his body again. Marvin drank the rest of his glass, before just giving up and taking a swig from the bottle. It burned, he didn’t care. He just wanted to get trashed.   
“Mhm.” Why wasn’t he stepping out of reach from Whizzer? God, he clearly wasn’t thinking... straight. Whizzer gently dragged his fingers up Marvin’s back, trying to see how he’d react to it.   
“I think you might know what I mean...” he said quietly, still keeping his amorous tone. “I think you’re just too scared to do anything about it...” A shiver ran down Marvin’s spine as he touched his back. He scoffed.   
“I’m not scared.” What was there to be afraid of? Whizzer was just...- Whizzer chuckled a little when he felt Marvin quiver at his touch.   
“Prove it, then.” He egged on, gripping his shoulders and rubbing them. Marvin leaned in until their noses were almost touching. What was he doing? What was he thinking?” He was pretty sure Whizzer leaned in the rest of the way, but he wasn’t sure. All he knew was that they were kissing. Whizzer put his hands on the back of Marvin’s head, massaging his lips against his. He stayed like this for a few moments before he pulled away, keeping his face near the other mans.   
“Do you have a shower I could use?” He asked out of nowhere, “I’m soaking wet...” Marvin slowly opened his eyes and blinked. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck- “Uh, it’s the first door at the top of the stairs...” He took a step backwards so Whizzer could hop down. Why? It was like his brain wasn’t working properly. Whizzer quickly jumped off the counter, momentarily putting his arms around Marvin’s neck.   
“Feel free to join me...” he whispered, pressing another kiss on his lips before he sauntered off up the stairs and into the bathroom. He quickly stripped before hopping in the shower, letting out a small sigh of relief at the warmth. Marvin stood there, completely frozen. What had just happened? And more importantly... Why did Marvin allow it to happen? He jumped a bit when he heard the shower turn on upstairs. How could Whizzer even suggest a thing like that? Join him...? Marvin had already made the mistake of kissing him, and he would never ever in a million years ever make a dumb mistake like that again.

Marvin sighed as Whizzer slammed him against the wall of the shower. The details of how he wandered into the bathroom were hazy, but he couldn’t think right now with Whizzer biting his neck.   
“Fuck.” He felt his eyes slip shut. Whizzer bit and sucked around Marvin’s neck, his hands roaming the older man's body as he did so. He wasn’t surprised in the slightest when Marvin joined him. He lifted his head up slightly, kissing his jaw.   
“I want you to fuck the shit out of me. Make me scream your name so loud that I won’t be able to talk for days.” He mumbled against his skin, gently biting at it again. Marvin gasped and grabbed Whizzer by the waist, roughly spinning them around until he was the one against the wall.   
“That can- that can be arranged.” He trailed kisses up his throat until their lips met again. Whizzer let out a moan as Marvin pinned him against the wall, tangling his hands in his hair.   
“Oh, daddy-” he moaned out, before tensing. Uh oh. He hadn’t meant to let that one out. He silently hoped that Marvin wouldn’t freak out on him or something for it. Marvin's mind went blank again for a moment. When he regained “consciousness”, he reached down and grabbed Whizzer’s dick, thumbing the head slightly.   
“Sorry, what was that?” He said, slightly out of breath now for some reason. Whizzer inhaled sharply as Marvin grabbed into him, leaning his head further against the shower wall.   
“D-daddy-“ he stuttered out, almost silently. Marvin slowly started to shift his hand up and down. He pressed soft kisses to his neck, chest, jawline, anywhere he could reach.  
“Say that again.” He mumbled somewhere near Whizzer’s ear. Whizzer buried his head into Marvin’s shoulder, gently kissing and biting it.   
“Daddy.” He repeated, letting out another small moan. Marvin started to jerk Whizzer off faster, using his other hand to squeeze his hips, his waist, his ass. He gradually dropped his hand lower, circling Whizzer’s hole before pushing a finger in.   
“Again.” He gasped. Whizzer bit down onto Marvin’s shoulder as he got fingered, not really caring if he hurt him or not.   
“Fuck- daddy-” he muttered around the mans pale skin, roughly gripping onto any part of him that he could grab. Marvin let out a small groan as Whizzer but him.   
“What? Do you like that?” He asked in a slightly patronising voice. He thrust in two fingers, timing it with each stroke of his dick. Whizzer gave a small nod, digging his nails into Marvin’s skin. He continued biting him, his teeth leaving indents on his skin as he attempted to hold in more noises of pleasure. Marvin sped up briefly before stopping altogether. He pushed Whizzer back flat against the wall, raising an eyebrow.   
“Y’know, for someone who wants to be fucked until they can’t speak, you sure are trying your hardest to be quiet. Or maybe-” He ran his hands over his chest, wiping beads of water off and lightly grazing his nipples. “You really do just need my dick.” Whizzer grunted as he was shoved back against the wall, his hair becoming even more disheveled than it already was.   
“Please fuck me, daddy..” he requested quietly, tilting his head slightly, “Spank me, choke me, pin me up against the wall; I don’t care what you do, just fuck me-” Marvin hummed and trailed a finger from Whizzer’s chest to along his collarbones, up his throat, along his jaw, touching the marks he had made there.  
“Maybe I’d like to take my time. Keep you on the edge for so long that you’ll be begging me to let you finish. But, I digress.” He took a short step backwards, looking Whizzer up and down. “Bend over.” Whizzer nodded, removing himself from the shower wall and moving to a place where he could bend over properly. It was slightly difficult bending over without anything to lean on, but he supposed if he could do it once in high school he could do it again. He moved back slightly, grinding his pert ass against Marvin’s crotch to see how he would react. Marvin inhaled sharply as Whizzer ground against him, but he quickly grabbed hips and stopped him.   
“We’re not going to get very far if you keep doing that, sweetheart.” Saying that, he angled himself, and pushed in at an excruciating pace, too slow even for him. Whizzer whimpered softly as Marvin inserted himself. He struggled to resist the temptation to push himself back and force the rest of Marvin’s shaft into him. He looked back at the older man, silently begging him for more of anything.   
“Don’t give me that look, baby.” He said, breathing laboured. Marvin continued to slowly move in and out of Whizzer, but pretty quickly he realised this wasn’t gonna work for himself. Torturing Whizzer was fun, but at this point he was painfully hard, God- it almost hurt. He pulled out completely, moved backwards slightly, and slammed back into him, directly hitting his prostate at a brutal pace. Whizzer raised a brow at Marvin when he pulled out. He went to question him, but instead let out a loud cry in pleasure, almost falling over from the sheer force of the man's thrust. He gripped onto the wall so he could stay balanced, continuing to let out loud moans.   
“Fuck- daddy-”  
“Aww, does that feel good baby?” Marvin murmured. At this point, he didn’t even bother to pull out all the way, he just kept hitting the same spot again and again and again. He dug his nails into Whizzer’s hips, leaving little half moon crescents etched into his skin. Whizzer nodded, practically screaming at this point. He certainly wasn’t going to last long.   
“I love the feeling of you pounding my ass, daddy~!” He moaned out, his eyes rolling to the back of his head slightly. Marvin gasped at that, and gave him a long deep thrust in response. He continued to fuck Whizzer, right up until he was on the brink of release, before pulling out. There was no one way in hell he was gonna let him cum now, they’d only just started… Whizzer released a small whine as Marvin pulled out. He waited for him to slam back in like he had before, but was left disappointed when it never happened. He turned his head to look at him, a confused look on his face.   
“What... are you doing..?” He panted out in a small voice. Marvin stood Whizzer back upright, and pushed him back against the wall. He wrapped a loose fist around him, so loose it was more like a ghost of a touch, and moved up and down gently.   
"I want to see your face when you cum for me.” He said, softly. He used his other hand to hitch one of Whizzer’s legs up and prod at his entrance again, not quite pushing in. Whizzer gently nodded before resting his head against the wall. He put his hands on Marvin’s shoulders for support, gently massaging them as he did so. He shifted his body and rubbed against him, clearly desperate to get more friction between them. Marvin surveyed Whizzer, giving him a small grin.   
“God, you’re so needy.” He finally pushed in. “Fuck, so needy for me.” Some everything felt a million times better in this position. Seeing the way Whizzer’s face twisted up made him feel strangely- Hungry. Almost subconsciously, he tightened his grip on Whizzer’s dick and worked himself inside and out of him. Whizzer keened as Marvin fucked and jerked him off. He tangled his hands in his hair, giving it a yank. Seeing Marvin staring at him with nothing but hunger and lust in his eyes added to the intense heat that was spreading through his body. He leaned forward and roughly kissed him, moaning against his lips as he did so. Marvin gasped as Whizzer grabbed his hair, speeding up both of his movements entirely. For every deep thrust, he gave a long stroke and God- it was kind of hard to kiss Whizzer when he kept moaning like that, but he persevered, leaning into it and kissing him deeply. Whizzer let out another satisfied moan when Marvin increased his pace, separating their mouths and leaning his head back against the wall.   
“Oh fuck I’m close-” he moaned out as his eyes fluttered shut. Marvin huffed out a breath. Fuck. He started to twist his wrist as he jerked Whizzer off, desperate to push him over the edge.   
“Shit- cum for me, baby.”   
Whizzer continued moaning loudly as his climax approached, resting the temptation to lean down and onto Marvin. Marvin wanted to see Whizzer’s face as he finished, and Whizzer was going to oblige. He soon tensed around the older man, loudly orgasming as he came onto Marvin’s hand and torso. Marvin moaned loudly, shuddering as Whizzer tensed around him. Seeing his face screwed up in pleasure was what ultimately pushed Marvin over the edge, gasping and gripping Whizzer’s thigh, coming deep inside of him. “Fuck, shit, Whizzer.” 

Whizzer leaned forward and rested on Marvin, panting loudly as he attempted to recover from his intense orgasm.   
“Fuck, you’re so much better than Ryan-” he whispered, pressing a kiss onto his collarbone. Marvin snorted.   
“Thanks...” His brain was still too foggy to realise the weight of the situation, whether that be from the sex or the alcohol he had earlier. He carefully let go of Whizzer’s leg, and pulled him back under the spray of the shower. Whizzer jumped slightly when he was pulled under the water. It was certainly colder than it was when he had first gotten in. He lifted his head up, scanning Marvin’s face.   
“We should probably actually shower...” he mumbled, gesturing down to both of their sticky bodies. Marvin hummed in agreement and stepped under the shower after him, rinsing his body. All he wanted to do was sleep. Whizzer seemed to be in worse shape than even him.   
“Are you okay?” He said gently. Whizzer gave a small nod and Marvin’s hands roamed his body.   
“Yeah, it’s just been a while since I’ve had an orgasm that intense. It, like, almost completely drained me.” He answered softly as he scrubbed the other man. Marvin hummed again, but didn’t ask him to elaborate. To be honest, he would rather not know. He traced his lips lightly over the marks on Whizzer's neck. God, he knew he was probably gonna regret this tomorrow, but he was just gonna let himself enjoy this. Just for a little while. Whizzer lightly leaned into Marvin’s warm lips, his eyes fluttering shut for just a moment.   
“I have no idea how I’m going to explain those.” He mumbled, laughing a little. Marvin couldn’t help smile. He kissed a particularly dark one on his shoulder.   
“I guess you’ll just be wearing a lot of turtlenecks then...” Whizzer made a face at this, clearly not enjoying the thought of having to wear the garment for the next week or so.   
“Ew, I would rather deal with getting yelled at-”   
Marvin highly doubted that the consequences of this would just be ‘yelling’, but he chuckled anyway.   
“They aren’t that bad... Or y’know, you could always wear a scarf...” Whizzer shook his head a little, leaning further against Marvin.  
“Nah, I’m not really into stuff like that.” He explained, messing with his hair a little.   
“Oh really?” He teased, poking him in the side. Marvin leaned over him and turned the shower off. This pushed them even closer together, and Marvin couldn’t help but kiss him on. Just once. Whizzer, of course, kissed back. This kiss was much softer than the others they had shared. The two stayed like that for a while until Whizzer eventually pulled away, gently scanning Marvin’s face for a moment before stepping out of the shower and grabbing his towel. Marvin sighed and followed him out, grabbing a towel. He glanced at himself in the mirror and God... He looked a mess. How was he going to explain all these hickeys? The fact that he had slept with his son's boyfriend set in... What did he think he was doing?   
“Your room is the one on the left.” He said stiffly. Marvin walked out of the bathroom into his bedroom, and shut the door behind him.

The next morning, Ryan came downstairs with a concerned look on his face. He quickly approached his father, who was leaning against the counter sipping a coffee, and stood in front of him. “Hey, I think we’re gonna head out today. Whizzer’s sick or something...” he explained, running a hand through his hair. Marvin frowned and took a sip.   
“Okay...” Of course Marvin wanted to spend time with his son, but in truth he was a little relieved. He didn’t know how much longer he could keep up this charade. He didn’t sleep at all last night. Ryan sighed a little, folding his arms over his stomach.   
“I don’t know what’s wrong with him.” He continued, hoping that his dad would show at least a little bit of concern. “He just woke up this morning and couldn’t speak. He was also wearing one of my old turtlenecks, which is really weird. I hope he doesn’t have the flu or something..” Marvin stared at him blankly. This had to be some kind of joke, right?   
“Right... Well uh, I hope he feels better soon...” Whizzer was definitely doing this to spite him... Shit. Ryan nodded before heading upstairs to get his ‘sick’ boyfriend. The pair came back downstairs a few moments later and headed to the kitchen to say their goodbyes, Ryan doing all of the talking. Ryan eventually turned to leave, walking out of the kitchen with Whizzer lingering behind. Whizzer turned to Marvin and smirked, leaning over to his ear and simply whispering “See you at Passover, daddy” in a rough voice before winking and sauntering off after his boyfriend.


End file.
